sobran las palabras
by Aya-Takemeaway
Summary: Porque cuando la vistes no pudiste evitarlo. Vuestras miradas se encontraron y te preguntaste si era la primera vez que la veías...Y el mundo se quedó atónito. Lo que ellos no sabían era que quizás en esa relación sobraban las palabras.


_Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo experimento. Está escrito de una manera que quería probar._

_Esto es porque hace dos días escribí- o empecé a escribir- un fic que me salió bastante interesante, pero mi querido ordenador me hizo el gran favor de borrarlo, seguramente no le gustó y quería evitar que lo publicara xD. Y se me ocurrió esta historia que en realidad no tiene nada que ver con la otra, pero me gusta._

_Es un SasuSaku, pero me ha salido muy OoC , aunque bueno, sino fuera así no podría haberlo hecho igual._

**1. SOBRAN LAS PALABRAS**

Porque cuando la vistes no pudiste evitarlo. Vuestras miradas se encontraron entre el mar de gente y te preguntaste si era la primera vez que la veías. Su mirada no se apartó de ti en ningún momento del discurso. Las personas hablaban, reían, gritaban a vuestro alrededor, pero tú no escuchabas nada. Cuando todo terminó, ella se dio la vuelta y se escabulló entre el exceso de personas que abarrotaban la gran sala y se dirigió a la salida. Y tú la seguiste. Te dirigiste a las escaleras porque creías haberla visto subirlas. Tus nervios crecían con cada paso que dabas y las manos te sudaban. No sabías que ibas a decirle, pero poco te importaba en ese momento. Llegaste a la terraza, pero ella no estaba. Tu boca soltó una maldición y te diste la vuelta con la intención de irte. Te quedaste estático cuando tus ojos la divisaron. Ella estaba allí, apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera, mirándote con esos enormes ojos de gata. Algo brilló en ellos. Pudiste apreciar ese pequeño destello de satisfacción en sus ojos verdes. Ella sonrió y esa sonrisa te dejó sin aliento. Te lo arrancó de tus pulmones con ese simple gesto y te dejó sin palabras. Se acercó a ti con paso tranquilo y observaste el seductor vaivén de sus caderas.

Te llevó un momento comprender lo que había sucedido ha continuación. Fue algo irreal sentir la suavidad de sus labios contra los tuyos, pero no dijiste nada. No podías quejarte. Era algo que habías deseado desesperadamente desde el momento en que la vistes o incluso antes. Pasaste las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a la pequeña cintura y la apretaste contra tu duro cuerpo, queriendo sentirla más cerca si cabe. Era algo extraño. Ni siquiera os habíais dirigido palabra, pero vuestras lenguas se compenetraban de tal manera que nadie diría que era vuestro primer beso.

Se Separó de ti, casi sin quererlo, y tú echaste en falta su calor inmediatamente. Cuando te quisiste dar cuenta ella ya se había marchado, pero la volverías a ver, quizás incluso más pronto de lo que creías.

. . . .

Tu mejor amigo no paraba de hablarte, pero su voz era solo un molesto zumbido para ti. Tu mente estaba ausente. No podías concentrarte. Revivías ese momento una y otra vez y cada vez querías volver a verla. Quién diría que tus deseos se cumplirían con tanta rapidez.

El profesor entro al salón y tu amigo se quedó en silencio, sin haberse dado cuenta de que no habías escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. El hombre escaneó a la clase que le había tocado este año y esbozó una tonta sonrisa que nadie pudo observar debido a la máscara que llevaba.

-Alumnos, me alegra decir que vamos a estar otro año juntos.-la clase se extrañó por el formalismo del profesor, pero nadie dijo nada.- pero este año, a pesar de ser el último, vamos a tener una nueva compañera.

Sonreíste porque ya sabías el motivo del extraño comportamiento de tu sensei. Observaste como tu rubio amigo giraba la cabeza en son de no comprender nada.

-Dobe...- lo llamaste, porque te gustaba molestarle y esa cara que ponía cada vez que se lo decías, pero no le dejaste responder a tu insulto.- Kakashi-sensei quiere impresionar a la alumna nueva, por eso esta haciendo de buen profesor. Se está esforzando mucho ya que ni siquiera tiene su librito a mano.

Soltaste una pequeña carcajada de burla, pero se congeló cuando la viste entrar al salón. La camisa blanca medio desabotonada dejaba ver la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba debajo y la falda corta permitía ver sus perfectas piernas en todo su esplendor. Por primera vez odiaste que las faldas fueran tan pequeñas y que todas las miradas masculinas de la sala se dirigieran a ella.

Su pelo, de ese color tan extraño, se movió suavemente cuando dejó de observar al sensei y sus ojos examinaron tranquilamente la clase hasta que te vio a ti. Intentó disimular su asombro, pero sus ojos se abrieron un poco en señal de sorpresa antes de continuar con la observación.

El profesor le señaló un sitio y la invitó a que se sentara en él. A continuación dio una excusa poco creíble y se marchó dejándoles el resto de la hora libre.

Paso por tu lado, pues su pupitre estaba justo detrás del tuyo, y te miró mientras sonreía mostrando sus perfectos dientes. En cuanto se sentó, alguien se acercó a ella, dispuesto a conocerla.

-Hola, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki!- no te sorprendiste de que ese alguien fuera tu mejor y extrovertido amigo, lo que ya no te gustó tanto fue la manera en que la miró.

Ella le devolvió el saludo y también se presentó. Tú saboreaste el nombre en tus labios, Sakura Haruno. Decididamente le pegaba. También te diste cuenta de que era la primera vez que escuchabas su voz. Era madura, sensual, como toda ella y no pudiste evitar pensar como sería que pronunciara tu nombre.

Otros chicos se acercaron a su mesa haciendo preguntas e intentando llamar su atención. Ella respondía amablemente, pero sin mostrar mucho interés en nada en particular. Vuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar entre los cuerpos de los chicos llenos de hormonas y ella pareció querer decirte algo, pero no lo hizo.

. . . .

A la hora del patio comió en vuestra mesa, pues Naruto la había invitado, y allí conoció al resto del grupo. Era extraño verla conversar con todos y, en cambio, saber que ni siquiera te había dirigido la palabra , pero no te importaba porque esas miradas furtivas que os lanzabais te daban a entender que ella también sentía lo mismo. Esa necesidad apremiante de estar cerca el uno del otro. Quizás por eso se había sentado a tu lado, ganándose así la enemistad de Karin por quitarle su sitio.

Una mano rozó la tuya debajo de la mesa, sin querer, y tú la cogiste para evitar que la alejara, para sentir por más tiempo su calor. Ella te miró interrogante y te diste el lujo de examinarla más de cerca. Todo en ella era extraño, desde su color de pelo hasta su comportamiento tan espontáneo y abierto, y eso te gustaba.

De improvisto sentiste como entrelazaba sus dedos con los tuyos y fue tu turno de interrogarla con la mirada. Ella solo te miró de reojo mientras esbozaba esa sonrisa que empezaba a fascinarte y siguió hablando con una tímida morena, sin separar su mano de la tuya.

. . . .

La jornada de estudio acabó temprano, pues el primer día nadie hacía nada. Tú recogiste las cosas con rapidez y te dispusiste a marchar cuando su voz te lo impidió.

La esperaste, como te lo había pedido, y pronto os encontrasteis caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles. Ella te cogió la mano y tú no opusiste resistencia, es más, te gustaba esa confianza que había entre vosotros.

Llegasteis a un parque y no pudiste resistirlo más. Juntaste tu boca con la suya, moviendo los labios lentamente, sin prisa. Teníais tiempo y tú lo ibas aprovechar al máximo. El beso se volvió más demandante cuando vuestras lenguas se encontraron y ella se apretó contra ti. Gemisteis ante el contacto, disfrutando cada momento.

Después de algunas horas la acompañaste a casa. Pudiste comprobar, con satisfacción, que solo estaba a unas calles de la tuya y te despediste de ella con otro beso, sin querer separarte.

. . . .

Un día te invitó a entrar. Ya había pasado un mes desde la primera vez que os visteis y solíais salir a menudo por las tardes, como si fuerais pareja, pero sin serlo realmente. Tú aceptaste, nervioso por la petición, y tu mente sucia empezó a funcionar con demasiada rapidez.

Subiste a su habitación mientras ella iba a por algo de beber. El cuarto no era rosa, como imaginaste, sino de un lila claro. Había algunos peluches en la cama perfectamente hecha de sábanas negras.

-Me gusta el negro.- Pronunciaste sin pensar y te sorprendiste al escuchar una contestación.

-Lo sé.- dijo Sakura, sentándose en medio de la cama. Había dejado la bebida encima de la mesa, pero ninguno hizo ademán de cogerla.

Te acercaste a ella a paso lento y acariciaste su pelo en un gesto tierno. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, disfrutando de la caricia. Cuando los abrió y te miró, comprendiste lo que quería. Fue ella la que te cogió la cara y acercó tu boca a la suya. Mordió tu labio inferior y acto seguido paso su lengua, sustituyéndola por los dientes y la adentró en tu cavidad. Respondiste el beso con una pasión que solo ella despertaba en ti. Os desprendisteis de la ropa con desesperación, pero sin dejar de besaros. Querías sentirla completamente, necesitabas tocar su piel caliente, hundirte en ella una y otra vez, pero querías hacerlo bien. Hacer bien vuestra primera vez.

Jadeos, un gemido, otro. En el suelo estaba la ropa de la que os habíais desprendido. Su sujetador acabó en la lámpara de la mesita de noche, pero ni lo notaste. Estabas demasiado concentrado en lo que hacías para notar algo que no fuera ella. Su piel tersa bajo tus manos. Las suaves curvas de su cuerpo. Sus pechos de un tamaño ideal. Su boca roja e hinchada debido a los feroces besos. Sus ojos oscurecidos debido al placer. Todo era adictivo.

Gritó tu nombre y te cogió fuertemente del pelo cuando bebiste de ella. Después la besaste y sus ojos te dijeron todo lo que necesitabas saber.

Gritaste su nombre en cuanto empezó el vaivén. Gemíais sin poder reprimiros y ella te mordió el cuello. Gruñiste al sentir sus dientes en tu manzana de Adán y todo se fue haciendo borroso. Llegaste a algo que nunca habías sentido antes, con nadie. Solo ella podía lograr algo así. Te dejaste caer encima de ella, aplastándola con tu peso y quisiste moverte, pero no podías. Tus terminaciones no respondían.

Te acostaste a su lado en cuando pudiste moverte, aunque ella no se había quejado en ningún momento. Pasaste las manos por su cintura y la acercaste a ti, queriendo sentirla cerca. Su respiración aún era un poco irregular por el esfuerzo hecho anteriormente, pero pronto se volvió acompasada, señal de que se había dormido. Tú seguiste mirándola hasta que el sueño te venció y tu párpados se fueron cerrando.

. . . .

En el instituto las cosas eran más complicadas. Era extraño que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de vuestra relación.

Las chicas seguían insinuándose sin notar que no te interesaban y los chicos seguían intentando llamar la atención de Sakura, incluso tu mejor amigo.

Lo soportabas e intentabas no mostrar tus celos, pero ella podía leerte a ti tan bien como tú a ella y sabía lo que sentías.

.

Quizás era que habías llegado ya al límite o quizás era lo mucho que se acercó a tu chica ese extraño chaval gritando cosas sin sentido, pero el hecho de que tu paciencia no pudo resistirlo más y la besaste delante de todo el alumnado del centro es algo imborrable.

El extraño chaval de cejas increíblemente pobladas abrió la boca sin llegar pronunciar nada por unos instantes. Después algo se encendió en sus ojos e Incluso pudo verse el fuego en ellos.

-¡No voy rendirme sin luchar por mi flor de cerezo!- gritó como poseso y tú solo te limitaste a bufar incrédulo.-Mi llama de la juventud está más ardiente que nunca, ¡Voy a conseguir el amor de mi preciosa flor!

Cogiste la mano de Sakura quien sonreía nerviosa por toda la escena que se había montado y te dispusiste a marcharte cuando otro grito te lo impidió.

-¡Teme! ¿Qué significa esto?¡¿Por qué has besado a mi Sakura-chan?- Y el rubio había reaccionado al fin, después de quedarse estático al ver a su mejor amigo besar a la chica que le gustaba.

-¡Dobe! no es tu Sakura-chan.- contestaste molesto y tuviste que aclararlo para que nadie más se acercara a ella- Es mi novia.

Y el mundo se quedó atónito.

Quien iba a decir que el famoso Sasuke Uchiha y la atractiva Sakura Haruno eran pareja cuando apenas les habían visto dirigirse palabra.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que en esa relación se comprendían con una sola mirada, no hacía falta decirlo para que el otro lo entendiese.

En esa relación sobraban las palabras.

. . . . .

_uuuh es la primera vez que escribo algo así y me ha gustado bastante, aun que no creo haberlo hecho del todo bien. ^^_

_Cualquier cosa ya sabéis. Me encantaría recibir alguna crítica constructiva para mejorar, algún consejo, etc._

_Como siempre gracias por leer._


End file.
